QAM modulators and demodulators are well known and may be used as part of numerous communication applications and links, for example telephone and cable modems. Telephone and cable modems are usually connected to a telephone line or a coaxial cable either through a telephone jack connector or a coaxial connector, respectively. In general, a QAM modulator may convert a set of bits into a symbol which may be represented by a point on a complex plane. Each symbol and its associated point may be identified either by its i and q coordinates (using a rectangular coordinate system) or by its angle and magnitude (using a rotational coordinate system). The set of all points on a complex plane associated with a QAM modulator""s full set of symbols may be referred to as a constellation or xe2x80x9cknownxe2x80x9d constellation. FIG. 2A shows a xe2x80x9cknownxe2x80x9d constellation associated with a QAM 25 modulator, having 25 symbols, and thus having 25 points on a complex plane.